Happy New Year, My Dear
by Hidarime Rei
Summary: Mamori yang kesepian menjelang tahun baru mendapat sebuah pesan singkat dari Hiruma. Apakah isi pesan singkat itu? First fic from Rei


**Happy New Year, My Dear**

**Summary**: Mamori yang kesepian menjelang tahun baru mendapat sebuah pesan singkat dari Hiruma. Apakah isi pesan singkat itu?

**Warning**: Aneh, agak OOC mungkin (fic pertamanya Rei)

**Disclaimer**: Masih punya Inagaki Riichiro & Yuusuke Murata. Hanya fic-nya saja yang Rei klaim.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~S.T.A.R.T~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Anezaki Mamori menyeruput teh manisnya tanpa rasa nikmat pada sore itu. Matanya tertuju pada seekor burung yang kehujanan diatas pohon. Mamori menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sangat kesepian. Pertama kalinya, Mamori merasa seperti burung itu, sendiri menjelang tahun baru tanpa ada yang mau mengajaknya pergi sampai tahun baru tiba.

Kedua orang tuanya pergi ke Amerika untuk menjenguk salah satu anggota keluarga besar mereka yang sakit. Awalnya Mamori diajak kesana, namun. Mamori menolaknya dengan halus. Dia mengatakan bahwa sebentar lagi timnya akan melakukan pertandingan persahabatan dengan sekolah lain

Drrrtttt... Drrrtttt...

Tiba-tiba handphone Mamori bergetar membuyarkan pandangannya dari burung itu. Lalu Mamori mengambil handphone-nya dengan lesu. Dilihatnya ada sebuah pesan singkat yang cukup membuat Mamori penasaran.

_To: Anezaki Mamori_

_From: Hiruma Youichi_

_Hey, manager sialan. Cepat pergi ke apartemenku! Waktumu hanya 30 menit!_

Awalnya Mamori sangat terkejut melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan itu tapi tersenyum ketika membaca isi pesan singkatnya. Kemudian dia bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang lebih hangat dan membawa sebuah hadiah yang akan diberikan kepada sang pengirim pesan tersebut.

**~x:o:X:o:x~**

Mamori telah tiba di apartemen Hiruma sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Mamori merasa gugup sekali untuk masuk kedalam apartemen Hiruma. Ketika Mamori akan mengetuk pintu apartemen Hiruma, pintunya terbuka secara tiba-tiba. Tepat di depannya, Hiruma berdiri sambil menyenderkan badannya di dekat pintu.

"Eh, Hiruma-kun. Maaf aku... "

"Masuklah." Ucap Hiruma yang sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Mamori lalu masuk mengikutinya dengan muka yang mulai memerah.

Mamori langsung menuju ruang makan dan menaruh 'bawaannya' itu dimeja makan. Lalu Mamori melihat di sekelilingnya, ruang makannya itu tidak sebersih dengan ruang tamunya yang baru saja dia lewati. Kemudian Mamori tersenyum dan mulai mengambil sapu di dekatnya serta membersihkannya. Mamori mulai bersenandung kecil, menandakan bahwa ia sedang senang hari ini.

Hiruma yang mendengar senandung Mamori segera beranjak keluar dari kamar tidurnya. Hiruma melihat Mamori sedang menyapu ruang makannya yang kotor itu dan wajah yang sangat senang. Lalu Hiruma mendekati Mamori dari belakang.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, manager sialan?" Tanya Hiruma yang sukses membuat Mamori menjatuhkan sapunya karna kaget.

"Uh, kau bisa lihat sendiri bukan?" Jawab Mamori lalu mengambil sapunya dan mulai menyapu kembali. Hiruma hanya mendengus kesal karna diacuhkan seperti itu. Kemudian Hiruma melihat barang bawaan Mamori di atas meja dan membukanya.

"Kado untuk siapa ini?" Tanya Hiruma.

"Oh iya, aku membelikannya untukmu." Jawab Mamori sambil tersenyum.

Hiruma lalu merobek bungkusan kado itu. Ternyata sebuah jaket berwarna merah.

"Pakailah, Itu cocok untukmu."

"Pakaikan."

Sontak Mamori mengalihkan perhatian ke Hiruma. "Err, Apa?"

"Kubilang pakaikan." Hiruma mengulangi 'permintaan'nya.

"Pakai sendiri."

"Pakaikan!"

"Pakai sendiri!"

"Pakaikan!"

Dan situasi di dalam ruang makan Hiruma semakin memanaskan tatkala keduanya tak ada yang mau mengalah. Mereka menaikkan suaranya setiap kali mengatakan kata-katanya.

"Kau sudah besar, Hiruma-kun. Aku yakin kau bisa memakai jaket pemberianku tadi." Mamori kini menatap Hiruma yang sedari tadi beradu dengannya.

"Kalau aku bilang pakaikan ya pakaikan. Aku juga yakin kau tak tuli, manager sialan." Tukas Hiruma yang tak mau kalah dari Mamori.

Mamori kemudian menghela nafas dengan panjangnya. Akhirnya dia memakaikan jaket merah itu demi memenuhi 'permintaan' sang kapten. Ditambah lagi setelah mendengar serentetan ucapan-ucapan kasar dari Hiruma. "Kau ini merepotkan sekali, Hiruma-kun."

Hiruma yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum. Kemudian dia masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintunya tanpa ada suara apa pun.

**~x:o:X:o:x~**

Ini sudah cukup malam bagi Mamori untuk tetap tinggal di tempat Hiruma seperti ini. Ya, Mamori tanpa sadar membuang waktunya hanya untuk membersihkan setiap ruangan yang ada di apartemen Hiruma. Seolah-olah, Mamori datang karna disuruh bersih-bersih saja.

Mamori mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan halus. Mamori ingin pamit pulang kepadanya. Tak ada respon dari Hiruma, Mamori bergegas menjauh dari pintu agar tak mengganggunya. Mamori menyangka bahwa dia telah tertidur.

"Tunggu!"

Mamori langsung berhenti dan kemudian melihat ke arah Hiruma berada.

"Mau kemana kau, manager sialan?" Tanya Hiruma dengan datarnya

"Kau tahu, sekarang sudah cukup malam. Aku harus segera pulang." Jawab Mamori.

"Masuklah, aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu padamu." Ucap Hiruma yang masuk kembali ke kamarnya. Lalu Mamori masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya.

Hiruma yang tengah melihat ke arah jendela sambil membelakangi Mamori kemudian mundur dan mempersilahkan Mamori untuk melihat sesuatu. Mamori pun melihat apa yang tadi sedang dilihat oleh Hiruma.

Psiuuu...

Jdderrr!

Mata Mamori melebar. Dia takjub ketika melihat sebuah kembang api meledak di angkasa. Serpihan-serpihan kembang api itu kemudian jatuh ke bawah dan lenyap.

"Wah, hanabi!" Seru Mamori ketika melihat pemandangan di depan matanya itu. "Indahnya..."

"Apa kau lupa, malam ini sudah menjelang tahun baru?" Tanya Hiruma sambil mendekati Mamori.

Mamori kemudian menatap Hiruma yang berada tepat dibelakangnya. Keduanya saling bertatapan dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk dijelaskan.

"Aku…" Mamori tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Dia tengah menatap sepasang mata Hiruma yang berwarna hijau tosca itu. Hiruma pun berbuat demikian.

Lalu keduanya berjalan selangkah demi selangkah. Jarak mereka berdua semakin dekat.

Hiruma lalu memegang pipi Mamori dengan tangan kanannya. Setelah itu tangannya turun ke dagu Mamori. Kemudian menarik wajahnya itu dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

Mata Mamori kembali melebar. Tak menyangka akan mendapat ciuman dari Hiruma. Kemudian dia membalas ciuman Hiruma yang lembut itu. Membuat kedua orang itu tenggelam dalam ciuman yang hangat dan lembut itu.

Hiruma menghentikan ciumannya yang lembut itu dan menatap Mamori.

"Happy new year, my dear…" Ujar Hiruma yang kini membelai wajah mungil Mamori.

"Happy new year too." Balasnya. Lalu mereka kembali berciuman dengan iringan suara ledakan kembang api.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~E.N.D~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Happy New Year 2011!

Preeetttt! *bunyi terompet*

Tak terasa sudah tahun baru. Rei ureshii… \(^.^)\

Ah ya, berhubung Rei masih pemula alias amatir alias belum propesional, Rei minta kritik & sarannya ya (kalo ada). Mohon reviewnya juga…


End file.
